Marvey Harvey
"Marvey Harvey" is the third episode of the first series of Sweet Sow. The episode's plot continues from Stuck in Seaton. It involves Mummy Pig and her daughter Peppa on a journey to find Jimmy Savile's grave and resurrect him. However, shortly after he is revived, something goes wrong... Script (Mummy Pig is in her stolen Sony car, driving. Peppa is next to her.) Mummy Pig: We're still in Seaton right now. We had arrived at the Mold habib beauty pageant, but we ended up late. So we're going on a trip to find Jimmy Savile's grave and bring him back from the dead. Peppa: Wasn't he a pedophile? Mummy Pig: Two words, fake news! Peppa: But. Mummy Pig: No "buts", young woman. Peppa: Okay. Hitchhiker: Hello, ladies. Mummy Pig: Why are you here? Hitchhiker: Mind. Mummy Pig: What do you mean? Hitchhiker: Who was Jimmy Savile, by the way? Mummy Pig: He was an English TV personality. He had his own kids show called Jim'll Fix It, and he used to be the host of a music chart show named Top of the Pops. He died a few years ago. Hitchhiker: Oh fondness fondness. (disappears) Mummy Pig: We're almost there, Peppa. Peppa: Wait, isn't his grave too far away from here? Mummy Pig: Oh. Fuck. (All of a sudden, they are teleported to the cemetery where Jimmy was buried.) Mummy Pig: We're at the cemetery. Hitchhiker: '''Did you bring shovels? '''Mummy Pig: Of course, dumbass. That's the reason why we're here at the cemetery. Hitchhiker: What did you just call me? Mummy Pig: Dumbass. (The hitchhiker runs far away a bit. Then he raises a finger and produces a loud screech, while standing still. His head explodes, and his body collapses to the ground.) Mummy Pig: Here's the shovel, now dig until you find his casket. Peppa: Alright, mummy. (As Peppa starts digging, Mummy Pig begins to grow.) Mummy Pig: Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig. Hitchhiker: What's going on here? Mummy Pig: How the fuck are you still alive? Hitchhiker: I'm a wizard. Mummy Pig: Hitchhiker, open the casket. Hitchhiker: Okay. (starts making strange hand movements) Mummy Pig: Give the body to me. (The hitchhiker continues to make his weird hand movements, not paying attention to Mummy Pig.) Mummy Pig: I said, give the body to me. Hitchhiker: I'm giving it to you, just wait and see. Jimmy Savile: (wakes up) Where am I? Hitchhiker: A cemetery. (But before anyone could speak, the hitchhiker turns into a Jimmy Savile lookalike.) Jimmy Savile: The hell? Hitchhiker: (in a Yorkshire accent) Good evening. Jimmy Savile: Why are you impersonating me? Hitchhiker: I'm not. I don't know how this happened? Jimmy Savile: Oh. Where's Margaret? Mummy Pig: She passed away in 2013. (Suddenly, Jimmy transforms into an elderly man named Marvey Harvey.) Marvey: Sleep, children, sleep. Peppa: What do you mean? Marvey: Sleep, and follow you into your dreams. Peppa: Nope, pervert. Marvey: Sheep. (farts) Mummy Pig: Bitch, I ain't no pig. (Mummy Pig transforms into Mrs. Sheep.) Mrs. Sheep: We need to revive Margaret. Marvey: Dream no more. Follow me into this lonely path. (Marvey leads Peppa and Mummy Pig Mrs. Sheep outside the cemetery.) Mrs. Sheep: '''The Iron Lady must return for once and for all! '''Marvey: No, lady. This is not what you are following me for. Mrs. Sheep: Oh. Peppa: Where are we going? Marvey: Mighty, mighty. Pageance of beauty. Peppa: I said, where are we going? Marvey: Businessman Donald Trump. Peppa: WHAT!? Marvey: Actually, beauty pageant. Mrs. Sheep: He means that the current U.S. president is a beauty pageant queen. Peppa: Oh. Marvey: Eater bunny! Peppa: Where? (Suddenly, the Easter bunny pops up from behind one of the graves.) Easter Bunny: Hail this hitman Peppa: What? Easter Bunny: Adolf Hitler will rise again Peppa: What do you mean? Easter Bunny: '''Heil Hitler! '''Mrs. Sheep: I didn't know the Easter bunny was a Nazi. Adolf Hitler: (wakes up) Eat the children, Bertram. Peppa: EEK! (As Hitler starts walking toward Peppa, Marvey fades away.) Adolf Hitler: Eee-rah-ee. (Adolf transforms into Bertram Winkle the Butler.) Peppa: Old man? Shit, he's gone now. Who's gonna save us? Marvey: By accessing a wormhole. Duh! Easter Bunny: Kill Peppa. Mrs. Sheep: Nope. (Mrs. Sheep shoots lasers out her eyes toward the Easter bunny and Bertram, causing the former to explode.) Bertram: I am God. I cannot die. Bye. (Bertram's head explodes, causing Peppa to turn into DVD bra.) DVD bra: Hell no. Mrs. Sheep: Peppa, if you keep swearing, then I'll force you to watch All in the Family. DVD bra: Bitch. Mrs. Sheep: Do you really want to be like Archie Bunker. DVD bra: I'm in the family. (Peppa DVD bra's mind starts to expand.) '''Mrs. Sheep: '''Let's watch Peppa's Adventures. It's basically what life would be like if we weren't whores. Category:Sweet Sow episodes Category:Fanon